sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Marvin Hendrick
Name: Marvin Hendrick Gender: Male Age: 14 years, 4 months Grade: Freshman School: P.J. Gilroy Academy Homeroom: Mrs. Garrick's Homeroom Hobbies and Interests: Marvin is a member of the varsity Tennis Team. He is also affiliated with several other school clubs, including the Junior Republicans and Debate Club, though participation there is minimal compared to Varsity Tennis. Appearance: Marvin stands slightly taller than is normal for his age. He has slicked-back medium brown hair, hazel eyes, and a face that marks a turning point between young and adolescent, though his features retain a formidable degree of masculinity. While it's not obvious at first glance, he has a problem with acne, of course it rarely shows given the treatments he can afford. He has a lean figure that is similar in form to that of many tennis players, albeit a tad more muscled. In the right clothing, he still looks far from the typical muscled jock but still gives the impression (even in physical action) that he is no pushover. There isn't much to be said about his clothing in school, since he wears the same uniform as every other male student, but outside of school he dresses preppy and fairly conservative. This wardrobe includes a couple of letterman outfits from being on the tennis team, which he proudly wears at times to show those from the lower "caste" schools that even the upper-crust can produce some rough-and-tumble individuals of their own, even if tennis isn't as rough-and-tumble as, say, football. Biography: Marvin Hendrick is the younger brother of Richard Hendrick, the flamboyant heir to the Hendrick Industries business empire. He is the son of CEO Rodney Hendrick, and his mother is loving-yet-working wife Martha Hendrick. Richard is your average All-American "Marty Stu," as Marvin would kindly describe it. Richard has the Prince William looks, the fast cars (of course, he's of legal age to drive), the great college opportunities, and it all seems natural to him. He was born into old wealth, which further supplemented his flamboyance from the moment he gained consciousness of it. But this isn't Richard's bio, it's Marvin's. From birth Marvin was raised in nearly the exact same fashion as his older brother, only adjusted to the 90's. As such, he has actually had access to more opportunities than his brother and likes to seize them whenever he can. However, that does not seem to make much of a difference in the eyes of his parents. You see, being raised as what is effectively his family's "Plan B" or Prince Harry has taken its toll on his psyche. Not only did he have to make do with less possessions than his brother has now (though to be fair, he has about as many, if not more than Richard did at his age) he also has to do with significantly less attention. And that amount was already a piddance given that their parents were busy reigning over the H.I. empire, leaving them at the mercy of the maids and top-notch nannies. Richard, of course, made use of whatever attention and counseling was given him to grow up with a fair sense of integrity. But as Marvin saw it, Richard gained a superiority complex, and his playful, fraternal teasing was translated in Marvin's mind into no less than assaults on his person. Richard leaving for college while Marvin was in junior high did change things, but only a little, and toward the worse. Marvin Hendrick, despite relatively good academic performance (thanks to the best private tutors available), would develop a long history of bullying throughout his elementary and junior high days, shocking the administrations of the upper-class institutions. The fact that he was kept on those institutions' rolls was primarily owed to Hendrick Industries' sponsorship of those schools as well as Richard's past attendance. The family's "counseling" and constant referals to Richard's model behavior was taken as further condescension by his younger brother, and was responded to by silent, "cooperating" nods. The only thing that seemed to work was giving him a sport, and tennis seemed the most likely win-win situation for both parties: It was a sport of the elite, and Marvin could swing that racket as hard as he liked to vent his aggression. Last year, Marvin was enrolled in P.J. Gilroy, where his brother graduated class valedictorian some years before. Almost immediately he started buildnig on his reputation by taking out his family frustration on the weaker - and unbeknownst to him, almost always relatively poorer - students. One in particular caught his repeated interest particularly because he was so pathetically helpless. Of course, there were those instances he was reported in for tormenting that particular student, and his family berated him for not acting as proper as his older brother and role model. But that only made revenge that much sweeter, even when that particular kid's cries of pain started to fade out from repeated aggression. Nigh one month passed before his antics caught the attention of someone important: TV star and upperclassman Reneé Valenti. Marvin quickly made his way up the ranks of Reneé's "association," providing the muscle and acerbic temper that would make them the most feared clique in the Jersey upper-class educational society. Granted, they were still far removed in ferocity from public school "gangs," but at least then, Marvin commanded respect from underlings, and that pleased him enough. Marvin's grades are often adequate enough to pass him through classes, ironic given that he spends virtually all of his school time apart from class, tennis, and the minimal attendance of his clubs, with his clique. And that is still a substantial amount of time. His parents continue to indirectly pressure him to improve, but he brushes it off with a friendly nod and smile. Marvin and his gangmates can currently be found lording over the lesser students. His current position means he's actually more mouth than fist when it comes to the dirty work done by his clique, but none of the other members seem to mind, much as he doesn't mind (too much) following Reneé. Perhaps it's the time he spends with the clique that makes up for the lack of quantity and quality family time. He also seems to display more self-confidence when in the presence of his clique - most significantly in Valenti's presence, though his loyalty and ambition can sometimes be called into question, especially after a recent incident in school. Advantages: Marvin can easily hold his own in a fistfight. Given the right weapon he could probably defend himself from most melee blows. He is also the type that constantly needs to prove himself (if only to fellow cliquemates, especially Reneé) - and commands, even forces loyalty if need be. He can go to great lengths to ensure that those under him follow suit (how great those lengths are will depend on his weapon assignment and use of such). Finally, while he likes to verbally flaunt his family's wealth - or rather, his status in society, he has not had to rely on his family's allegedly unlimited resources as much as the other upper-crust players in the game, so he won't suffer that denial-of-service trauma as much once he adjusts to it. (the difference obviously won't be major, but it won't be negligible either). Disadvantages: Fistfights will be blindingly rare indeed, and he can only hope he gets a meleé weapon he can work with. It's his forceful, abusive nature that can actually work against him, and being separated from his familiars - much less his resources - could almost certainly amplify this. He can barely work, much less aim even the lightest of firearms. Being separated from pretty much his entire clique will also undermine his self-confidence when it comes right down to the wire, especially when confronted by more than one aggressor at once. Number: B49 Student information originally written by LaZardo, added to roster on 30 October 2006. Additional information also written by LaZardo. Designated Weapon: Pacifier Conclusions: What a baby. It's only fitting that B49 got the pacifier. Bahaha. I think Mr. Hendrick is going to crumble in the SOTF ACT. After all, what do you do when your cronies no longer obey your every will and command? You sit in the corner and suck on your passey, that's what. Game Evaluations Handled by: '''LaZardo '''Kills: None Killed by: Franco Sebberts Collected Weapons: Pacifier (assigned weapon, to Damien Carter-Madison) Allies: N/A Enemies: Damien Carter-Madison, Kristey Burrowell Mid-Game Evaluation: Marvin's starting point was none other than the sewers. While not explicitly mentioned, it is implied that he was very visibly angry that he had ended up in this game. He was even angrier when he discovered his assigned "weapon," indicated below, and uttered the quote also listed below. Determined to find a way out he switched on his flashlight and started working his way around the sewers. The first thing he found was none other than his favorite punching bag, Damien Carter-Madison. Marvin immediately proceeded to beat up on the boy, believing that Damien's mother Nicole was responsible for his induction into SOTF. Damien did not even attempt to defend with his assigned weapon as it was knocked into the sewer water after the first blow. The more Damien denied his mother's involvement, the harder Marvin's blows became. Eventually he'd beaten the boy so severely (at least in Marvin's judgement) that he decided to leave Damien to die in the sewers. Before Marvin managed to escape through a conveniently-located manhole, he looted Damien's bag of any supplies that might prove vital to the injured boy and stuck his own assigned weapon - a pacifier - in Damien's mouth, to add insult to injury. Marvin effectively left the sewer area unarmed, placing an unsettling amount of confidence in his fists, which had already proven to be weapons of their own. He eventually found his way to the hotel, and quickly found himself locked in a stall in (the unintentionally chosen) ladies' room, thinking things over. He realized that he was effectively dead without a weapon, his extra supplies making him a "walking treasure chest." In his frustration and anger he convinced himself that if he was going to die, he would go out with a bang. As he exited the bathroom and made his way back to the lobby, he spotted classmate Franco Sebberts with a girl unidentified to him. However, they were unable to spot him in return, as all three were attracted to a "blood-curdling" scream from across the hotel lobby, and he waited until they were a safe distance away before following them himself. However, Russ Gofis entered the lobby, and not much time passed before Marvin found himself in the crosshairs, between "rocks and a really hot place," referring to Russ' shotgun and Franco's grenade launcher, respectively. Marvin launched one more desperate attack, but was quickly suppressed and killed by combined fire from the two guns. Post-Game Evaluation: He was completely uninteresting, and the only reason this eval is longer than a few paragraphs is that I am feeling slightly lyrical today. Still, he did something of value, he helped shape one of V2's more interesting contestants. For that, we can all be thankful. Memorable Quote(s): *''"You've gotta be SHITTING me!"'' - on discovering what his assigned weapon was. *''"Today is the first day of the end of your life, Damien! Enjoy it!"'' - to Damien Carter-Madison after the initial encounter and fight. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Marvin, in chronological order. Pre-Game *Cold Storage Shed Where Her Heart Should Be *The Hallways *Skipping School *Class. Eat. Study. *Gala In The Heights Island *Ascent Into Madness *Do Not Disturb *This Is Your Wake-Up Call... Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Marvin Hendrick. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students